


The Rescue

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The aftermath of the rescue of Bucky...





	The Rescue

**The Rescue  
By CC  
May 2018**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

This double drabble is for Jaiden, who wanted Avengers and Bucky. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Bucky tried once again to break free from the straps that tied him to the metal slab, but all he managed was to tighten them more. Zola was injecting him with something, and it made him nauseous.

“STOP!”

“Bucky!”

_Steve?_

“Bucky, wake up!”

Hands holding his shoulders… 

He shuddered.

“Bucky, open your eyes. It’s me, Steve.”

Slowly, he opened his eyes. “Steve, I woke you…”

They were sharing a tent since the rescue; Steve had insisted after Bucky’s first nightmare in the medical tent. 

“I was awake,” Steve said, or rather lied. Bucky could always read through him. 

He sat on the cot. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Steve said. He sat beside Bucky. “We don’t know what Zola did to you.”

“I’m fine now. The doctors---”

“Cleared you for active service, I know. I just worry.” 

“I know, but you shouldn’t. That’s my job, even if you are a super soldier now.”

Steve smiled. “I’m just a regular Brooklyn guy, I know. I wish I had been in active service before. I’ve always worried about you, Buck

Bucky smiled. He wished he could tell Steve about his other dreams, but he could not with Peggy Carter in his life.


End file.
